


A Touch Between The Stars

by galaxystardust



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Security, M/M, Mind Meld, Romantic Fluff, T'hy'la, hand holding, sordid hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystardust/pseuds/galaxystardust
Summary: Kirk and Spock relax in the observation deck after a long day on the bridge. It's all about the hand holding and emotional security.





	A Touch Between The Stars

How many nights did the two of them end up sitting together in the observation deck? It was always a quiet place. The lights were kept low and the enormous windows on the sky were enthralling. People rarely paid much attention to the others in the room, so it was a favorite spot for meditation, relaxation and date nights. After a long day when the Captain and Spock finished their reports they would often spend a few moments on the observation deck winding down and reminding themselves of why they were on a starship. Nobody really noticed that the two sat so close to each other. Nobody really noticed if they held hands. Once again after a tiring day, extra reports, updates to the duty roster, complaints, repairs, boring meetings with various higher ups, the two of them went to unwind on the observation deck and remind themselves that all the bureaucratic annoyance was worth it. They were both absolutely passionate about exploration. Spock was more inclined towards the science, astronomy, technology, curiosity and Kirk more interested in culture, diplomacy, botany and panoramic alien landscapes. Most of all they shared a mutual enchantment with the infinite depths of existence and the bright points of light. Some how the two of them had come from separate distant points of light and found each other.

Jim was always cautious about entering Spock’s personal space. It was standard etiquette to avoid physical contact with Vulcans. Even though Spock was far more comfortable with and tolerant of Jim’s touch than any other, it could also easily overwhelm Spock. Of course Spock had the necessary mental discipline to handle emotional overwhelm, but he didn’t want to put up such strong barriers against Jim’s touch. The two agreed that it would be best for Spock to initiate physical affection. Jim quite enjoyed being romanced by Spock in this way.

They sat comfortably together, shoulder to shoulder. Spock maintained a meditative posture, but Jim stretched his legs out and leaned against some cushions propped against the wall. They looked far too casual together, but there was a ship wide understanding that nobody spoke about what they saw in the observation deck. Everyone let their guard down in this place. It was dimly lit and the two occupied one of the many small alcoves. Jim leaned his head to rest on Spock’s shoulder and sighed in Spock’s ear.

“I know what you’re feeling, Captain.”

“Spoooock, is there any logic in denying yourself a bit of affection after a long day?” Spock reached out slowly to touch the top of Jim’s hand.

“No. Jim.” Spock brushed his fingers along the top of Jim’s hand casually drawing circles and lines. Spock ran his fingers along the entire length of Jim’s and brought his fingertips to the spaces between Jim’s. Not quite entangled yet, Jim grinned at Spock’s teasing. Jim knew this sort of thing was intense, passionate and sensual for a Vulcan, but for a human it was soft, romantic and endearing. Jim loved that about Spock. Jim lasciviously flipped his hand over so that it was palm up under Spock’s resting fingertips. He could feel Spock take a sharp deep breath in.

“Impatient, _ashayam_?”

“Encouraging. Ok… maybe teasing. Doesn’t a captain deserve some time for play?” Spock pressed his fingers into Jim’s palm and Jim closed his hand around Spock’s.

“As your First Officer it is my duty to ensure that your needs are met.” Spock pushed Jim’s hand open and pressed their fingertips together.

“Oh, is that what this is? I thought we were flirting according to Vulcan custom not human custom.”

“It is logical,” Spock said in his monotone. Jim hummed into the warmth and spark of their fingertips pressed together. It was deeply comforting. Consoling. Gratifying. Tranquil. Secure. Spock might be feeling tremendous passion, but Jim felt incredible emotional security. While many human men were discreet about their needs for emotional security, Jim found a perfect balance in this relationship with Spock. He was always more than happy to indulge his Vulcan’s passions for this deep sense of emotional security.

Spock clasped Jim’s hand and relaxed his meditative posture to climb into Jim’s lap, legs stretched out next to Jim’s. Leaning into Jim, Spock wrapped both his hands around Jim’s one, and began to massage Jim’s palm with his thumb. Jim wrapped his free hand around Spock’s waist and held him close while Spock’s thumbs began to explore Jim’s fingers. Spock sandwiched Jim’s hand between his own and pressed fingertips to fingertips to fingertips. Jim could feel a slight shiver come from deep within his Vulcan.

Jim let Spock have this moment and then curled his fingers just enough to tease Spock with his fingernails. Gently of course. Spock’s hands were so sensitive and soft. Jim only wanted to encourage his Vulcan to be more daring. Spock let the mental barriers down enough that Jim could receive his thoughts and feelings. Spock lifted his human’s rough hands and brushed Jim’s knuckles across his lips. Jim’s hands were soft but the skin was thick and tough. It was no wonder humans reacted so differently to touch. Spock wanted nothing more than for Jim to feel what he was feeling. He softly raised a hand to Jim’s face to share more deeply through a brief meld. While the handholding didn’t overwhelm Jim like it did to Spock, the mind meld would throw Jim over the edge. Spock heard Jim’s soft whimper as their minds connected, and Jim’s hands suddenly became much more sensitive.


End file.
